gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Caridad Yamato
'Caridad Yamato '(カリダ・ヤマト) is a fictional character of the Cosmic Era timeline. She appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny series. History Before SEED Caridad is the younger sister of Via Hibiki, Kira Yamato's biological mother. Via entrusted Caridad to protect and keep her babies, Kira and Cagalli, safe when Blue Cosmos attacked the Mendel Colony Laboratory and Rau La Flaga set fire to the house Via, her husband Ulen, and Al Da Flaga were staying. After avoiding being killed by Blue Cosmos, she confided with Uzumi Nara Athha about Via's babies and the incident. Ultimately, they decided the best way to keep both children safe was to separate them: Caridad and her husband Haruma adopted Kira, while Uzumi adopted Cagalli. It was also decided to keep this a secret from the children, ending with Uzumi stating "this will be the last time we would have to meet each other". She then lived with her husband and Kira in the lunar city Copernicus, and became very good friends with Lenore Zala, the mother of Athrun Zala - Kira's best friend. However, in CE 68, with the growing unrest and discontent between coordinators and naturals, she decided to move with her family to the neutral space satellite Heliopolis, to live a more peaceful life away from the rising turmoil. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED In CE 71, Caridad and Haruma went to the Orb Union on Earth while Kira attended technical college at Heliopolis. On January 24, Heliopolis came under attack by ZAFT Forces and was subsequently destroyed, leaving her to wonder what became of Kira. It wouldn't be until April of that year that she would see Kira again, aboard the Archangel in Orb. Ironically, it was also the SECOND time she and her husband met with Lord Uzumi. During this meeting, Uzumi revealed that Kira and Cagalli had come in contact with each other during the course of the past 4 months, despite being separated and unaware of their pasts. Though Uzumi tries to explain it as a coincidence and an unavoidable happenstance, Haruma argued to not simply put the blame on "Fate". Eventually, since neither Kira nor Cagalli knows of their heritage still, they agreed to let things continue as is. Caridad asked that Lord Uzumi keep his promise from their last meeting - that "this would be the last time we would have to meet each other". She later watches with her husband and Uzumi from an observation room as Kira is about to leave Orb with the Archangel. Just before the ship is about to leave, Kira is summoned to the ship's deck and Cagalli shows Kira to his parents, where she calls to him from afar and shortly breaks down in tears. As it appears Kira is finished talking with Cagalli and turns to go back inside the ship, Cagalli suddenly embraces him, shocking not only her, but also Haruma and Lord Uzumi as well. Once Kira returned to the ship, Caridad watched as the Archangel left Orb. Kira would eventually reunite with her after the end of the First Alliance-PLANT War and the signing of the Treaty of Junius. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny After reuniting with her adopted son Kira after the first war, she stayed with both him and Lacus Clyne to look after the orphaned children along with Reverend Malchio at his orphanage in Orb. However, in CE 73, the drop of the Junius Seven colony to earth, known as the Break the World Incident, forced her and the others to relocate to a safer place after the incident destroyed their previous home. They took refuge at Murrue and Andrew Waltfeld's Mansion, until they could find another place to stay. However, shortly after the second declaration of war between the PLANT's and the Earth Alliance, a group of ZAFT Coordinator Special Forces, sent in secret by the PLANT's Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal, raided the mansion in an assassination attempt against Lacus Clyne. She and the others hid in an isolated bunker while Kira decided to take on the invading group UMF/SSO-3 ASHs with the repaired ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam secretly hidden at the mansion. Afterward, Kira received a letter from Cagalli about her wedding ceremony, where he decides to leave and return to the battlefield, along with Murrue and Andrew in the also secretly hidden Archangel. Kira promises Caridad that he'll return home one day before disembarking to Cagalli's wedding. Caridad remained to look over the orphaned children at Orb. Picture Gallery Caridad Yamato.PNG|Caridad Yamato Caridad with Infants.png|Caridad carrying infant Kira and infant Cagalli Caridad and Haruma Yamato.PNG|Caridad Yamato and Haruma Yamato Caridad (CE 73).png|Caridad Yamato (CE 73) Notes & Trivia *Caridad Yamato's Japanese voice actor, Kikuko Inoue, is famous for her work in various animated Gundam series, including Aina Sahalin in Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Arleen Nazon and Death Deity in Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO 2: The Gravity Front, as well as Carta Issue in Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS.